


his first ever tears

by explicitly_fandroid



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_fandroid/pseuds/explicitly_fandroid
Summary: This is Fan art for Purify: Maddox breaks Lore.





	his first ever tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purify](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850230) by [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive). 



> This had to happen, I knew it.  
> I just love that fic so much, I could read it 10.000 times.
> 
> And although I did that, somehow this still turned out to be a weird mixture of Purify and Broken Toys (also by Servetolive, also one of my favourites). The chair just somehow happened! There's no chair in the original story!  
> Well, chair or not, Lore is undone anyway.
> 
> (I drew Lore, but if you want to see Data here, that's also fine with me.)
> 
> Edit:  
> I finally managed to clean the thing. So here's a sharper version. Yay.


End file.
